


Долгий путь домой

by Darsinka



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-Reaper War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsinka/pseuds/Darsinka
Summary: Между концом войны и хэппи-эндом есть небольшой путь, и они пройдут его.
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Kudos: 2





	Долгий путь домой

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Going the Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839006) by [haraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraya/pseuds/haraya). 



> Пожалуйста, если вам понравилась работа, перейдите по ссылке выше на оригинальную работу и нажмите "Kudos" с сердечком! Регистрироваться для этого не нужно, само действие займет у вас пять минут, а автор будет очень рад лайку!

Гаррус просыпается в медотсеке «Нормандии»; в ушах все еще звенят сирены Жнецов. 

Он стонет, когда вспышки воспоминаний возвращаются на места: битва в Лондоне, гонка к лучу, Мако, летящий в воздухе, Шепард…

_Шепард._

Внезапно все начинает вращаться – путаются мысли и кружится голова – пока окружение не окрашивается в пурпурный цвет, и мир блаженно _останавливается_.

А потом рука Тали, успокаивающая, теплая и надежная, в его руке; ее ласковый, утешительный шепот заполняет пространство. Гудящие двигатели и механизмы теперь ощутимо тише. 

-Я думал, тебя интересует только мое тело, – говорит он, позволяя напряжению в конечностях уйти, и откидывается на матрас.

-Так и есть, – настаивает она, но теперь хватка крепкая и уверенная. Не как в прошлый раз у главной батареи – безумная и отчаянная; так гораздо больше похоже на кого-то, _к кому можно вернуться домой_. – Но ты единственный, кто у меня есть, поэтому я должна убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. 

Гаррус посмеивается или пытается – это больше похоже на хриплый кашель, но ему все равно кажется, что он видит слабый намек на улыбку сквозь маску. Ее большой палец не останавливается, пока она гладит его по костяшкам пальцев взад-вперед, и они так и сидят, уютно устроившись в тишине.

Этого достаточно.

***

Никто не знает, где они находятся.

СУЗИ могла бы, но...

_Но._

Гаррус привык бороться за выживание. Но сейчас он не уверен, _как справиться_ , потому что на самом деле, по сути, они ни с кем _не бьются_. За исключением разве что медленного, ползучего голода, когда пайки становятся все тоньше и тоньше, или морального духа экипажа, падающего по мере того, как проходит еще один день без хороших новостей.

Тали находит его, когда он сидит у шлюза, наружная дверь которого открыта в теплый тропический вечер, и разглядывает пышные леса, покрывающие эту планету. Она без колебаний присоединяется, свесив ноги через край, как и он.

-Тали, - говорит он, глядя на незнакомые созвездия. - Мы заблудились.

Она придвигается ближе, пока их плечи не соприкасаются. Должно быть это просто воображение, но кажется он чувствует тепло, проникающее сквозь ее скафандр и его броню прямо в сердце. 

-Во Флотилии, - отвечает она, - мы никогда не говорим, что заблудились. Мы говорим _«на пути домой»_. 

-А если мы никогда не найдем дорогу домой? 

-Просто тогда придется сделать новый, - поясняется с уверенностью, которая одновременно сомнительна и завидна. - Мы все еще здесь, не так ли? Все будет хорошо, Гаррус.

Когда она это говорит, он почти верит.

***

По возвращении более чем через месяц, Земля в основном представляет собой груды обломков, претендующих на то, чтобы быть городами; но люди – _не иначе как чудом_ – все еще бесстрашны, говоря о _восстановлении_ и _реконструкции_ , будто такие вещи _случаются_ каждый вторник.

Но когда его и остальных членов экипажа «Нормандия» ведут в отдаленный лондонский госпиталь, когда Миранда приветствует их с нехарактерными темными кругами под глазами и довольной улыбкой на губах, когда писк машин жизнеобеспечения капитана Шепард остается ровным, непрерывным и уверенным – Гаррусу кажется, он немного понимает, на что похож необузданный оптимизм людей. 

Именно этот оптимизм помогает ему проститься с Тали, отправляющийся вместе с кварианцами на Раннох. Именно этот оптимизм заставляет его вернуться на Палавен с пурпурной полоской ткани, повязанной на запястье, и обещанием будущей встречи, которое хранится в тайне и безопасности в его бешено бьющемся сердце.

***

Палавен _в хаосе_.

На Раннохе, по-видимому, также; хотя, если его спросить, Гаррус не сможет ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть это наверняка, поскольку коммуникационные узлы предсказуемо разгромлены. 

_Вся галактика_ в хаосе, но, несмотря ни на что, все еще стоит. Все еще жива. Все еще сражается. 

И он продолжает сражаться. В конце концов, ничего больше не остается из того, что он умеет делать.

***

Проходят месяцы, прежде чем он получает от нее сообщение, транслируемое через световые годы с другой стороны Галактики. Передаваемое через станции, пока оно, наконец, не достигает его на медленно, но верно восстанавливающемся Палавене.

Оно короткое, как и все послания сегодня; просто не хватает пропускной способности и мощности, чтобы поддерживать множество жаждущих говорить друг с другом в галактике, которую внезапно отбросили назад, в эпоху рудиментарных космических полетов. 

Три слова. 

Тем не менее, они значат _все_.

_Все еще жив? – Т._

Гаррус еще никогда не осознавал, сколько веса можно вложить в несколько коротких слов: забота, и надежда, и привязанность и немного страха. А еще он никогда не понимал, какое глубокое облегчение могут вселить в него эти слова, когда он представляет ее на другом конце галактики, до сих пор продолжающую сражаться. 

_Все еще здесь. – Г._

Все будет хорошо. 

_***_

Спустя почти два года и всего лишь несколько отремонтированных массовых ретрансляторов, они, наконец, выполняют свое обещание.

Цитадель совсем не такая, как была; три из пяти секций пока полностью заброшены, и только несколько квадратных километров из двух оставшихся участков достаточно отремонтированы. В Президиуме немного лучше, и там они, в конце концов, снова встречаются.

Теперь они старше, утомлены – и также, по-видимому, не одни.

-Это Йона, - говорит ему Тали, подталкивая молодого кварианца вперед. - Ты помнишь? Его мать была на Аларее…

-А отец на Раннохе, - заканчивает Гаррус, внимательно изучая мальчика. Его капюшон такого же пурпурного цвета, как и у Тали, как и полоска ткани на запястье Гарруса. Йона трепещет под его взглядом, отступая в уютную руку Тали, обнимающую его за худые плечи.

В том, как Тали держится, тоже есть напряжение – нервозность, которая одновременно милая и полностью необоснованная. И конечно, это не совсем _то_ , чего ожидал Гаррус, но... будто он собирается сказать _«нет»_?

Гаррус одаривает их обоих турианским подобием улыбки, протягивая Йоне руку для рукопожатия. Его жвала возбужденно трепещут, когда мальчик пожимает ее. 

-По-моему, тебе пойдет синий, - заявляет Гаррус. - А ты как думаешь?

***

Проходит много лет. Теперь Гаррус входит в дверь их квартиры на Цитадели и видит Тали и Йону, свернувшихся калачиком на диване; оба все еще в капюшонах, но без масок, смотрят новости на датападе.

Судя по всему, Шепард произносит _еще одну_ вступительную речь для бойцов N7, и его мягкий смешок звучит легко и приветственно. 

Тали находит взглядом звук и улыбается; Йона тоже поднимает глаза, сияя при виде него. 

Когда он слышит _«Папа!»_ , сопровождаемое тихим мелодичным смехом Тали, Гаррус понимает, что она была права тогда, в первый раз.

Он нашел дорогу домой.


End file.
